


Always Come Back To My Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Loki hates e-mails, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises are always nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through some personal crud right now, but wanted to post this for all of you and I hope that if someone is in a crappy mood like me that this will cheer them up. This was suggested to me and I hope that user who suggested it to me will like it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

You have known for a while now that being with someone like Loki, meant that sometimes it would be long distance.  He refused to use e-mails, because well….he's Loki and he didn't like having a computer.

Though just for you, and he reminded you of that he did get a computer and he opened an e-mail account.  His e-mail address, left no question as to who it belonged to, [wolvesandmischeif@gmail.com](mailto:wolvesandmischeif@gmail.com).

That made you chuckle a bit. You haven't seen him in a long time, now you were in your room running your fingers through your (favorite color hair) feeling drained because you missed him.

You were checking your e-mail when you got a message from him, you clicked on it. "That's strange" you thought, the only thing  he wrote was surprise.

"Surprise?" you thought out loud. "Hello" you heard a velvet voice from behind you, you turned around and pinned him to the wall kissing him with a fiery passion.

"Mmmm" he growled playfully into the kiss as he held you in a loving embrace. He felt breathless when your lips parted, "Darling (Your name), I see there's no need to ask you how much you've missed me" he said softly.

"I didn't want to waste my words, I…missed you so much my Loki" you whisper in his ear. He closes his eyes savoring the sound of your voice, "Oh my love, I'm so glad I am here with you" he says now opening his eyes to stare into your (favorite eye color).

 "You know you are the only one, I was willing to use midgardian technology for because for anyone else…." He said. "Yes, I know, you hate e-mails but aren't you glad you used them just this once?" you asked.

"I'm not admitting anything" he said. You chuckled about to kiss him when he whispered, "I will always come back to my love". You melted as you both kissed again. You were thrilled he was back in your arms.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
